Joker (Nolanverse)
The Joker and his Gang are the main antagonist in the superhero epic The Dark Knight. In the film The Joker is portrayed as a anarchist criminal mastermind whos sole purpose is to create "a world without rules" despite being sociopathic The Joker is very intellegent, unpredictable, master planner, and always stays one step ahead of his opponent. Jokers thugs are always loyal to him until he gets rid of them personally. Joker is depicted as a maniacal criminal mastermind who terrorizes Gotham City and whose goal is to create "a world without rules." He was portrayed by the late and great Heath Ledger, who gave an oscar winning preformance in the film. Battle vs. Highschool of the Dead Gang (by MrPacheco101) HOTD: Joker: Deep in an abandoned building the HOTD Gang (Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Kohta) are resting for the night. Suddenly they hear a commotion in the main doorway, and they each grab their weapons and check to see what's going on. They arrive and find The Joker and his three thugs checking out the area. Kohta hides behind a table, readies his SR-25, aims it at a thug holding a sawed-off Remington 870, and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the thug right between the eyes and he falls dead. Joker sees the clown minion die and tells the other two to seperate; Joker then snatches the Remington off the corpse and goes on his own. Takashi tells his team to go their seperate ways, but Kohta stays behind to kill any remaining enemies. Joker sneaks up behind Kohta and aims the shotgun, laughing to himself. He whistles to get Kohta's attention. Kohta turns around and sees the shotgun aimed at his face. The Joker pulls the trigger and Kohta's face is blown to smithereens. He then throws the gun away and walks off. One of the Joker's thugs follows Rei in an abandoned hallway.He aims his M1 Garand and fires but misses Rei by an inch. Rei hides behind a wall and attaches her bayonet to her Match rifle. The thug then arrives to Rei's location, but is caught by surprise when Rei hits the Thug in the stomach with the rifle's butt, then kicks him in the face knocking him on the floor. Rei then steps on the thug's stomach and thrusts her bayonet rifle into his chest, killing him instantly . Rei pulls it out and proceeds to walk away, but is grabbed by the head by a mysterious figure, who says, "Hi." It is the Joker, whio smiles a false smile then slits her throat and lets her fall . The Joker cleans his knife with his coat and then kicks Rei's corpse saying, "Hey! You awake?" to see if she's alive. He shruggs and walks away Saeko is hiding inside a room, waiting for someone to open the door, when the doorknob turns. Saeko readies her katana. The door opens, and Joker's last thug peeps inside. Saeko charges at her opponent and slices the clown's neck open. The thug grabs his throat, gasping for air, and dies . Saeko puts away her katana and smiles at her work, but she then she sees the Joker at the doorway. He walks in nonchalantly and Saeko readies her katana. Saeko charges at the Joker and tries to slash him, but misses. The Joker then tries to stab her with the combat knife, but Saeko dodges it and kicks the Joker in the shins, causing him to collapse to one knee. She elbows him in the face, and he begins to laugh as he falls facedown on the ground. Saeko readies herself for the final blow, when suddenly the Joker pulls out his S&W M76 from his coat and fires multiple times, killing Saeko instantly. Joker gets up and hears footsteps in the hallway. He then goes to hide. Takashi is in the hallway, Riot Shotgun ready, when he spots an open door. Takashi goes and checks it out, and finds Saeko's corpse riddled with bullets. Shocked by the gruesome sight, he dosen't see the Joker creeping up behind him. Takashi turns to find Joker standing in front of him, a big childish smile on the clown's face. Takashi tries to aim, but is shot by the Joker in the arm and he drops his weapon. Joker then throws away the gun and grabs Takashi by the throat. "Why so serious?" the Joker asks as he puts the knife in front of Takashis face.The Joker puts the Knife inside of Takashi's mouth, and he says, "Let's put a smile on that face," The screen goes black, and the Joker's laughter can be heard, followed by a wretched scream. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion Even though the thugs were no match for the HOTD Gang, it was the Joker's intelligence and unpredictability that proved him a worthy adversary and made him the victor. Battle vs. Michael Corleone (by Samurai234) Weapons Battle Joker: Corleone: In an abandoned hotel, the Joker is telling his thugs a plan; they will plant M67 grenades over different parts of Gotham City, then blow them up. They store the grenades in a duffel bag, and prepare to leave. Meanwhile, a car being driven by Michael Corleone's gang (consisting of Michael himself and Sonny Corleonre, Fredo Corleonre, Peter Clemenza, and Salvatore Tessio) pulls up next to the hotel. The five gangsters then exit the car and enter the hotel. As the five Corleone family members enter the lobby, they hear a "ding" noise. They turn and see the Joker and his thugs exiting from a elevator. The two teams run into each other and wait for each other to make a move. Fredo pulls out a Molotov Cocktail while Michael lights it. One of the Joker's thugs quickly spots it, though, and yells, "Boss! They're lighting a bomb!". He then quickly pulls out a Glock pistol and shoots the Molotov, injuring Fredo. Quickly, The Joker pulls out his Smith and Wesson M76 and kills Fredo. Joker: Corleone: Enraged at his brother's death, Michael grabs a tommy gun and kills the clown thug with the glock. Joker: Corleone: The two teams fire at each other, each trying to get an edge. During the firefight, Peter loads his Lupara shotgun and takes out another Joker goon. Joker: Corleone: Realizing they are outnumbered now, The Joker and his remaining henchman retreat deeper into the hotel, with the remaining Corleone family members trying to catch up to them. As they approach a hallway, one of the Joker's men armed with a M1 Garand fires the rifle and wounds Peter. Salvatore tries to shoot the thug with his Browning Automatic Rifle, but misses. He, Michael, and Sonny follow the two remaining Joker thugs, while Peter struggles to follow. Suddenly he hears someone behind him say, "Excuse me, kind sir, but do you know what time it is?". He turns and sees the Joker, Remington 870 in hand. The Joker says, " It's time to die!", then shoots Peter at point blank range with the shotgun. Joker: Corleone: Meanwhile, in the hotel's dining room, the two remaining Joker goons come face to with Sonny and Salvatore and a gunfight ensues. During the confusion, Salvatore takes cover behind a table while Sonny takes out one of the clowns with his Browning Rifle. Joker: Corleone: The other clown (who has the duffel bag) retreats to the basement, with Sonny in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the Joker enter the dining room and grabs one of his dead henchmen's M1 Garands and takes out Salvatore, who popped out of the table to check if the coast was clear. The Joker shakes him and says, "Hey! Are you awake?". Joker: Corleone: Meanwhile, in the basement, the last goon sets the duffel bag on the floor and fires his M1 Garand at Sonny. Sonny fires back, though, and wounds him with his Browning auto rifle. He goes down the stairs and picks up the duffel bag, thinking there might be money in there, unaware that the goon is still alive and is pulling out a dentonator. Realizing he has no choice, he pushes the button on the remote, blowing up the the grenades in the duffel bag, taking out both himself and Sonny. Joker: Corleone: The explosion alerts Michael, who quickly rushes toward the dining room. He sees his dead brother and briefly mourns him, when suddenly, a bullets flies and hits a lamp. He looks and sees the Joker, Glock in hand. Michael angrily pulls out his M1911 and fires back, missing. The Joker aims carefully and hits the gun, knocking it out of Michael's hand. Realizing he's been beat, Michael raises his hands in defeat. The Joker laughs and pulls the trigger, but finds that he's out of bullets. He quickly runs away while Michael pulls out an ice pick and follows him. The Joker pulls out his knife and slashes Michael across his cheek, leaving a scar. Michael counters, though, and stabs the Joker in his arm with the ice pick. He then punches the Joker in the face, disarming the Jker of his knife. He points the ice pick to te Joker's throat. He says, "You kill my family, I'll kill you. Any last words?" The Joker laughs and says, "Yeah. Why so serious?". He then kicks Michael in the stomach and quickly picks up his knife and says, "Let's put a smile on that face!"He then scars Micheal's mouth in the shape of a smile and finally stabs michael in the chest with knife, killing him. Joker: Corleone: He cleans the blood off the knife and laughs, disappointed that his plan failed, but pleased at his victory. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion: Even though Michael and his family members were a lot tougher than the Joker's goons, the Joker's wit as well as slightly more advanced weaponary helped the Clown Prince of Crime defeat the Son of the Godfather. Battle vs. Needles Kane (By AnnhilationNation) ﻿ Coming Soon. Battle vs. Tony Montana (By Thats random 369 Tony: 12345 Joker: 12345 Tony Montana and his friend Manny are looking over their empire while being guarded by 3 henchmen, 1 with an uzi, 2 with M16's. Suddenly they hear a noise, one of the guards with an m16 goes over to a window to see whats going on. As he looks out the window he sees The Joker and four goons (one with a duffle bag) breaking into the Montana mansion. The guard aims his M16 at the duffle bag and fires into the clowns head. Joker: 1234 The joker grabs the duffle bag and runs into the mansion. Tony and his goons go to kill them off. When they get there they see only one clown, he is standing near a statue. Tony cocks the M203 and fires at the bottom of the statue causing it to fall on the goon, killing him instantly. Joker: 123 Meanwhile, the joker hears the drug-smugglers coming and hides in a closet. As the first one passes, he is instantly mowed down by M67 bullets. Tony: 1234 Tony kicks open the closet, just to see a joker playing card and the joker's M67 on the ground. He looks up to see the vent open. Tony then yells out, "Come out of there you f***ing coward, I'll f***ing kill you, you and your little friends are dead!". Meanwhile, a druggie with an M16 who decided to go ahead of the group is walkin near a staircase. Just behind him, the vent opens and the joker climbs out with the duffle bag. He quietly walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around the Joker slashes his throat. The joker the throws the goon down the stairs and shoots the body eight times with his glock 17 to make sure he's dead. Tony: 123 The joker than opens the duffle bag and pulls out a type 69. He then goes down the stairs to find more drug-dealers to kill. Meanwhile Tony, Manny and the last drug-dealer decide to split up. The goon heads to a balcony, he sees a clown and aims his uzi, but before he can pull the trigger he is blown to smitherines by the joker and his type 69. Tony: 12 Meanwhile, Manny is walking threw the main hallway and looking in rooms as he does once he gets to the end of the hallway he kicks open the door to the master bedroom and sees a clown planting explosives every where fires screams and shoots of all the shots from his uzi. 5 hitting the clown but some hitting the explosives blowing him to smitherines. Tony: 1 Joker: 12 Meanwhile, Tony is walking in the highest floor of the mansion. As hes walking through the hallway and sees a clown he is about to shoot the clown, but the clown is shot in the head by an unseen figure. Joker: 1 Tony lowers his weapon, thinking the man to be Manny but once Tony gets close enough the figure (revealing the figure to be the joker.) punches Tony in the face. He then sticks the blade in Tony's mouth. He then asks Tony "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" Tony then replies "This is how you'll get more!" he then stabs the Joker with his stiletto. Joker: Tony then raises his stiletto and yells "The world is mine!" ''Winner: Tony Montana'' Battle vs. Auric Goldfinger (By Tesla Man) Prologue Brooklyn, New York 1:51pm The Joker constantly would glance out the window nervously, looking for something. Him and his crew had heard of Auric Goldfinger, thats why they were in his mansion, looking to take his gold to cause disorder, and to kill Goldfinger as well, another attack. They were able to break in through a vault door, and now, now was the moment of glory. "Hurry up!" The Joker jeered "Goldfinger could be here any minute now, it doesnt take that long to eat dinner down the street" The Joker rushed forward and pushed the henchman opening the door aside. He slammed the door open, taking in all the glory of it. "We got it boys" The Joker whispered in awe "We got the gold" he was right, inside were probably twenty or thirty goldbars, illuminated by the light in the window. He reached out to touch the gold. Inside the vault it was hot, dry and steaming, with gold dust circulating around inside the round vault. When the Joker touched the gold, he had set up a puff of gold dust that escaped through the opening, planting themselves on his face, and on the clown masks on his henchmens face. He turned to his henchmen "Get this in the truck" he had that look in his eyes that normaly he had when he was being serious, which he very seldomly had. The henchmen had dove to the vault, trying to be the first to get to touch the gold and put it in thier sack. The Joker backed up, noticing out of the corner of his eye something moving out of the giant glass window that made up the wall of the office. Looking out it, he saw Goldfinger walking through. He had sweat dripping down his face as he huffed down the sidewalk. He had cake painted on his jacket, so he was probably coming back to wash it off. He was about three fourths of the way past the window, when he stopped and looked into his office through the window. The Joker tried to stand still mabye if i stand still he wont see me'. what was in his head and what was in reality were two different things, because his henchmen were now in a full out fist fight to the left of him. Goldfinger gasped and continued running, until he made it to the door of his mansion. Joker began to think, '''its a maze to get here, its going to take him atleast two or three minutes for him to get to the door and but through' ''but that still wasnt enough time to escape the way they came, through the air ducts. "Ok boys, how much gold you got?" The Joker stared to his left to see his men fighting over who gets the last gold bar. "Move!" The Joker screeched into thier ears. "''I get the last gold bar because if it wasnt for me, NONE OF YOU would be here" the Joker had almost blew his last fuse. He took a step forward and reached into the vault, grabbing the last gold bar, putting it purple jacket. "Thank you" the Joker gave his henchmen his famous creepy smile "now we have to find a way to get out of here." The Joker reached into the other side of his jacket opposite to the side with the gold bar and pulled out his Glock 17, and fired at the glass wall. The alarm went off as he gestured for his henchmen to lead him out. The Joker, being the clever criminal he always was, planted a pack of C4 in a drawer or Goldfingers desk. "This is gonna be a blast." The Joker giggled at his pun, then ran to catch up with his henchmen. They ran behind the building, which took maybe four minutes due to how massive this mansion was. Behind the building was thier truck, parked on the side of the road that ran behind the building. It wasnt any normal truck, this was an army truck. It was big, black, and sleek, and basicly, it looked like a mail truck painted black and made out of bullet resistant walls. "Get in!" the Joker ordered for his men to get in the back of the truck with thier gold bags. The Joker walked to the back of the truck and tossed in his gold bar, then continued walking to the right side of the truck and jumped into the drivers seat. "Were going to Gotham boys!" The Joker let out a crackle and stomped on the gas, as the truck lurched forward. The Joker looked in the rear view mirror to see Goldfinger and four henchmen race out the back of the building and onto the median of the highway. "Bye-Bye" the Joker whispered to himself as he pushed a button with his left hand, setting off the bomb he set Goldfingers mansion, sending red brick shard flying. Goldfinger hit the deck, along with his henchmen. The roof began to collapse on itslelf, taking out what was left of the first floor, then the seccond floor followed behind, as the third floor leaned on the neighboring building, crashing through the other buildings walls. A tidal wave of dust erupted from the structure, covering Goldfinger and his men in a thick layer of dust that shattered glass windows on the neighboring buildings, and destroyed your chance of seeing anything on the road. As the dust desolved, Goldfingers image shimmered into view, coughing and gasping for breath, he screemed at his henchmen, "Go to the parking lot. and Get The Car!" His henchmen ran off and about half an our later, reappeared with a Rolls Royce. Goldfinger jumped into the driver seat moving the previous driver over to the passenger side, as as Goldfinger loaded his Brownig Hi-Power, he whispered, "To Gotham", and he slammed his foot on the accelorator. Battle '''Gotham, New Jersey 7:36pm "Come on, come on" the Joker nudged ne of his henchmen with his rocket launcher, "I know Goldfingers dead, but we still have the cops to worry about" The Joker grumbled "so lets keep moving, we caused enough panic on the road to get here that the entire NYPD is probably chasing after us." The Jokers henchman looked up at him, his expression was hidden behind that clown mask, but it was easy to see he was grinning. He grabbed a bag and hoisted it up on his shoulder, and walked into one of the buildings that made up one of the walls of the ally. The Joker was standing in the back of the truck, pushing bags filled with gold down the ramp, and into the hands of his 3 henchmen that were helping with the gold. the other, was standing guard with a Smith & Wesson M76. "Hey" the Joker panted, "Do you see the cops anywere?" the guard turned and the Joker pushed the last bag down the ramp as it was taken into the building. "Not yet sir" the guards voice sounded muffled and cut off as the mask beat against his face as his jaw moved. The Joker, now drenched with sweat, took is rocket lancher off his back and laid it against the wall of the truck. He collapsed on the ground and removed his purple jacket. His white, red, and black face paint began to smear and became runny as it rolled down the side of his neck. a few minutes had passed and the truck smelled like a gym. all of the Joker's henchmen were laying in the truck, rolling thier neck back and forth, one had taken thier mask off, but Joker began yelling at him as the henchman groaned and put the rubber mask back on his face. They were feeling better and were talking about things, when the guard ran up to the truck and yelled "theyre coming!" The Joker stared at him, "The Police?" The Guard shook his head, "Goldfinger" The Joker grabbed his rocket launcher that he had layed across his outstretched legs, and rolled out of the truck. The rest of the men followed as they eached grabbed a Smith & Wesson M76 and flopped out of the truck. The Joker, looking around the glossy, black side of the truck, nothiced a Rolls Royce barreling towards them, full speed. "Fire at them!" The Joker screamed and pointed at the Limo. "Fire!" The Henchmen walked towards the truck, firing thier guns at the 60mph Rolls Royce. It was a quick attack, 4 henchmen, vs 1 Goldfinger henchmen in the passender seat firing his MP40. asphault sprayed into the air infront of the Joker henchmen, as they returned the favor with a hail of bullets to the front of the car. Shattering the glass, forcing Goldfinger to duck, as he drove the car forward. Only about 10 metres away now, The Joker henchmen becan to back away toward the walls, and wiith one final blow, they had popped a tire on the front end of the car, sending it spinning out of control down the ally until it slammed into a waste bin. Back in the truck, the Joker was loading his rocket launcher and aiming at the car. Realizing this, Goldfinger yelled at the passengers in the car, "get out!" They followed orders and opened their car doors and jumped out, all except one. His door was stuck between him and the waste bin, going into panic mode, he nervously kept slamming his door against the waste bin hoping it would give out. he looked out the window, seeing the Joker aim his rocket launcher, he closed his eyes tight, as the rocket hit the car, exploding in a gust of burning red hot fire, as scraps of melted metal fell from the air, landing in the rubbish that layed in the waste bin. Goldfinger and his other men dove behind what was avalibale in the alley. A pile of boxes below the fire escape ladder that ran up the building to the roof, a small staircase leading up into a boarded up door, and the charred remains of the Rolls Royce that Goldfinger and one henchman hid behind. Hidden, Goldfinger's crew began firing, missing thier targets. Realizing they were in danger, The Jokers henchmen ran to the nearest cover, leaving one man standing in a free-fire zone, confused, as bullets hailed down on him. Noicing that the killing blow came from the Goldfinger henchmen behind the crates, The Joker loaded his last rocket into his rocket launcher and fired, hitting the ladder that was right above the henchmens head. The henchmen ducked down as the rocket propeled itself into the wall, shattering masonry that was probably layed in the 1920's and leaving the ladder on its last rim. Realizing the henchmen was dead, one of the Jokers henchmen occupied the spot, hiding behind the crates, he finaly raised himself and his gun over the crates, simultaneously with the apparently still alive henchmen hiding on the other side of the crate. Now his gun, and the gun of Goldfinder's henchmen were placed inbetween eachothers eyes, with thier fingers on the trigger. they were both breating hard and has mosquitoes darting across thier faces as the moon rose up into the air. A loud creak above them made it relevant that the ladder above them was about to collapse. Neither one dared to look to see if it was over their head or not, leaving the life of one of them dangling on the last rim of the ladder. Finaly a large crash echoed through the alley, as the ladder had fallen on the Goldfinger henchmen, rendering him unconsious. glaring over the boxes, the Joker henchmen, saw the Goldfinger henchman breathing, with blood spilled everywere. He raised his gun over the crates as a bullet came darting through his skull, making him fall on top of the ladder, making a sandwich with humans on the outside and a burnt ladder on the inside, yum. The force of the falling henchman but pressure on the henchman below, finaly cracking the mans ribs, and making his skull fracture. The Joker threw his rocket launcher on the ground and pulled out his Glock 17 and jumped out of the truck, sending waves of air streaking across his green vest as he fell to the ground. Smiling, he walked forward with his glock pointed at the Henchmen behind the stairs. he fired, making bullets ricochet off the cement steps, smashing the sides. Finally, giving up, he charged out from behind the stairs, full fire, spraying the alley with a hail of bullets. One of the Jokers henchmen mirrored the action and ran out, firing, only to be shot back with a bullet from Goldfinger, hitting him in the right eye, sending him flying backwards, landing as his white mask soon became painted with blood. The Goldfinger henchmen that had been so phycopathicly spraying bullets, soon ran out of the projectile, and attempted to reload, only to drop his spare magazine. Taking the chance, the Joker ran over to his dead comerade and grabbed his Smith & Wesson, and pulling the trigger as fast as he could, decorating the reloading henchmen with bullet holes, spraying blood onto the charred remains of the Royce. Goldfinger, remembering his goal, he wondered, where did they put my gold? then turned to his bodyguard and pointed at a door in the same building where the truck was parked, and whispered to his henchmen "We go into that building, on the count of three." for a big guy like him, he had a fairly nice voice. it was calm, a deep, powerful voice, with a tone of the young Russian kid in there that he would refuse to let out. "one" Goldfinger took a breath as he looked down at his Browning Hi-Power, looking at the reflection of the Joker against the side of his gun. "two" he took an even deeper breath as a bullet collided with the side of waste bin he was leaning against. He got up into running position with his left foot flat on the ground with the toe of his right shoe planted against the asfault. "three" Goldfinger sprang up with his henchmen as he ran for an iron door on the side of the red masonry building. He opened the 70 pound door, using it as a shield for the oncoming rain of bullets. He gestured for his henchmen to go first, as he followed him in. The Joker glared at his last henchman with that demonic glare in his eye that shimmered under the moonlight. "You got in through that door." He pointed to the door which they had brought the gold into the building through. "and I'll..." The Joker looked down at his gun that he was now rocking back and forth, "I'll think of something" the Joker turned around and walked forward as his henchman stood and stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Go!" the henchman turned around with his Smith & Wesson and began jogging towards the big garage door. Goldfinger had entered a room that looked like it was part of an office. It was entirly made of concrete walls and a colourful carpet, with two vending machines built up against the wall along with a picture frame filled with a photo of an overhead view of Gotham. The painting layed between the two vending machines and a water jug despenser that looked as if it hadnt been refilled for years. They marched into the next room that looked like a lobby, with sofas, a fireplace, and a variety of plants all placed below a glass chandelier. It didnt look like this building was being used, because there were cobweds hanging everywere, and the only lights that worked were either flickering, or not visable. This place should have been scheduled for demolition years ago, but i guess the city of Gotham is just lazy. "Boss, you hear that." Goldfingers last henchman whispered in his ear. "it sounds like..." he squinted his eyes "it sounds like whistling." "yeah, i hear it" he pointed his pistol up and focused his sights into the next room. "come on, lets go" they peered around the corner of the lobby and stared into the hallway, noticing one of the Jokers henchmen whistling with his sub machine gun at hand. "where are you?" the henchmen's tone was creepy, like a clown on drugs "im not going to hurt you guys" he chuckeld, "i just want to be friends" his voice quieted on his last line as he turned the corner into the lobby without hesitation. nothing. quiet beeps echoed through the building, "i know your in here" the henchmen squinted his eyes to see in such dark light, "you can run, but you can never hide" he looked around, "ill find you one way or another" his eyes focused on a moving object that had scampered into the room. it had two lights on it, flashing with the beeps that kept being heard. "What is this?" he walked up the the flashing lights as nerve gas was sprayed in a puff of smoke, making him collapse to the ground. Goldfinger and his henchmen entered the room, staring at the twitching body that twisted around on the floor. "may i do the honors?" Goldfinger pointed his gun at the henchmen at his statment and fired, hitting him in the desired eye. As if previously rehearsed, immediantly after the gunshot, a rumble arose from outside. "what is that?" Goldfingers henchmen walked up to the wall lstening to the approaching noise. unphased by the clues that this thing was big, and getting closer by the seccond, he turned to Golfinger, hands still planted against the wall, he removed his ear and rotated his head, now facing Goldfinger, "I dont know what that is b..." an eruption arose from the wall, sending bricks flying and a chanelier falling, as Goldfinger jumped out of the way. The henchman was flung against the roof of the black army truck. The truck was tilted at an angle about 3 feet up into the wall. The henchman, now dangling from the slanted roof, looked as if he has broken a limb and was screaming for his dear life. The Joker, staring at Goldfinger, cocked his Golck and pushed the nose of the gun against the roof of the truck from the inside and fired, sending a bullet through the roof and into the body of the henchman. The Joker chuckled as he fired the gun at his window and crawled out. he stood straght up on the slanted hood of the car, then slid down as if he were snowboarding down the side of a short hill. he had made it to the edge of the hood, as he dropped off the side of the truck, falling about 5 feet to the ground, the Joker whiped the dust away from his vest. He cracked a smile as best as he could with a cut lip from the impact with the building. He tilted his head as he walked closer to Goldfinger. Goldfinger, staring motionless and fearless to the Joker as he was circled by the clown. The Joker finally, now finished with his taunting, pointed his Glock at Goldfingers head. The Joker, slowly pulled the trigger of his gun, creating suspence in Goldfingers mind. The Joker has finaly pulled the trigger, setting off a click. The Joker removed the gun from Goldfingers head and stared down at it "damnit" he whispered "out of bullets". Goldfinger swung his fist around and apparently had managed to put on his trench knife and swung at Joker, sending him flying backwards. The Joker stumbled to stand up as Goldfinger grabbed him by the vest and slammed him against the wall. He held the blade to the Jokers throat, preparing to slash. Behind them, the wall couldnt hold the weight of the truck anymore, and finaly gave out, sending the 3 tonne truck crashing to the floor, kicking up dirt and dust covering Goldfinger. Out of curiosity, Goldfinger took his attention off of the Joker and quickly glanced at the truck, once black and sleek, now bashed, battered, and dirt encrusted. This short ammount of time was enough for the Joker to push Goldfinger backwards, unsheathing his comat knife. Epilogue Gotham, New Jersey 7:05 am The Police were finaly able to enter the building after a safety check. It was filled with dust as light shown through the boarded up windows. The lobby was a mess. Hotel Magazines were thrown across the floor, blood splatered over the walls, and glass decorated the floor from the chandelier collapsing. the center of it all was the dead bodies. three bodies layed against the ground in the room. One, wearing a clown mask with a bullet hole in its head, another, wearing a top hat and a three piece suit was found near the reamains of a wrecked truck with a bullet through the chest of the body, with three broken ribs and one broken femur. The last, layed on one of the sofas, with a slit neck and a mutilated face far beyond recognition that the victim was even human. There had been more dead bodies found outside that were all being caried on a streacher into several ambulances parked outside the ally. But the ones in the building were the most intruiging. Inside, several police were scavaging the area of who killed all these men, it must have been a gang war, but they were left to wonder, who killed the man on the sofa. Observing the man on the sofa, they were able to retrieve a pocket watch from his suit, now stained with blood reading the back, there was a name Auric Goldfinger The Policeman raced to unhook his radio "this is John Leam, reporting from Downtown Gotham, we think we got something" he lowered his radio as he flipped the watch back and forth in his hand, observing the front and back this is station 3, do you have something?' ''He raised up his radio "yea, our victim, Auric Goldfinger" he lowered the radio '''do you have any information as of who killed this man?' ''The cop raised the radio "not yet, we will get back to you as soon as possible" The policeman walked up to one of his fellow officer and whispered "out victim is Auric Goldfinger, now we just need to find who killeed him" "on it" the officer replied. but he wouldnt need to look very far. One of the officers observing the truck and found something. "guy, come over here, i think i found something." the two other officers walked over to the truck. "right here" the Officer pointed to a playing card wedged in between the windshield whipers and a remaining peice of glass on the window that hadnt been shattered. It was crumpled up slightly and bared the image of a clown on a unicycle on the yellowed, cracked, paper. "we found our suspet" the officer whispered. '''Winnier: The Joker Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Movie Warriors